HOUSE THE BIG TEST OF HIS LIFE
by PJB29
Summary: House ends up in a world that where he has to win to save his and others lives. But there are complications, he his doubting his talent can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

House was leaning on his desk just before his world was about to fall apart. He didn't know it yet, but it was. He already had a bad morning, he had for the first time in three months failed miserably to diagnose a patient, albeit a dog, but he felt bad he liked the little mutt.

"House" said Cameron walking in wondering why he had his head on the desk

"I am not here" he said wondering why she was still bothering him

"I need you"

House smiled

"Yes you still do"  
She frowned at him wondering what the hell he had just said

"Sorry did I say that out loud"

"Yes you did"

Hmm awkward he thought. He didn't know it yet but Cameron would place his life in to terrible danger.

His decision to her question would put him in the situation.

"What can I do for you my dear" he said smiling like a cute puppy

She smiled. Stop it she thought.  
Cameron had that night had a lovely dream about her and House. Even though her and Chase were now an item, she wanted House.

"Stop day dreaming about me." House limped across the room to where his cane was resting on the glass doors."  
"Sorry…UM Patient. Needs You" she wondered how did he know everything she was thinking.

As he took some papers out of her hand, he walked passed her. Stopping to whisper in her ear

"it was good for me to." Then kissing her on the cheek

House of course was being sarcastic but he knew she was good. He too wanted her, but Cuddy had started to make him happy. Happy? He thought, no way.

"I found these on the lift floor" Wilson proclaimed as he met House in the corridor

"OOH thanks Dr Wilson"

"what are you up to?"

"Why are you checking on me already"

"Sorry I thought we are friends. Plus you seem to have a spring in your step"

"Well I have a patient the mutt is dead, must save humans"

Wilson stood still in shock, he couldn't believe it, not that the mutt was dead, but that House looked scared.

"You'll be fine" Wilson shouted as House moved in to the lift.

House ignored him. He felt his leg more so now that dam mutt was dead. This patient wouldn't die would they?

He pulled the vikadin out of his pocket that Wilson had handed back to him

He took three. Smiled at the nurse as he pinched a lollypop from her desk and walked in to cubical 2.

There was his mum sitting there

"hey mum"

"Greg"

"whats up?" House said as he saw that she had been crying

"I found a lump on my leg"

House didnt say a word. He knew medically it could be everything, but his mum had been sick since his dad had died. But he had to act professional

"Its nothing to worry about, you simply bumped your leg" House said after examing her

"Its not just that"

House took a letter from his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron was wondering why House hadn't arrived at the patient she had given him earlier. She thought maybe it wasn't as good as she thought, or had he already solved it. There were some new scribbles on the patients chart, but she didn't recognise them as Houses.

Cameron decided enough was enough after waiting a further five minutes she stormed out of the patients room only to see House saying goodbye to his mum.

"Look mum I will get the police to read the letter I promise"

He hugged her again.

House then caught Cameron watching him

"WHAT?" he shouted looking at Cameron

"This patient is waiting for your attention"

"fine"

House walked slowly passed her in to the room. His leg was hurting, was vikadin not even working anymore?

He rubbished that thought, he knew they were working, it was just the letter annoying him or even Cameron who was still watching him like a hawk.

"Look why don't you go and kiss chase? Why Daddy here fixes this patient"

"Fine" Cameron said wondering if Chase had gotten up yet from his hangover last night.

She decided instead to leave Chase alone today, he was always in a bad mood when he had a few. So she decided to go talk to Wilson.

Meanwhile House was left with this patient, who was asleep.

He looked at his chart and thought brilliant easy to fix

"HEY YOU" he shouted at this guy. Mind you House did wonder why he had shouted at this guy who was built like a brick wall. He wondered that as his leg was giving him hell that he wouldn't stand a chance.

The guy moaned and turned looking straight in to Houses blue eyes

"You fixed me?" he mumbled

"Okay Mr., you have a std. Take the antibiotics and well that's it" House replied wondering had he seen this guy before."

"Cool thanks" the guy said sitting up in bed.

House smiled, he had fixed him.

He hobbled out and decided to go find a bed. His office was the best place for that.

Wilson was sat in his office having to make his worst diagnosis for months. A 12 year old patient had to be told they had terminal cancer. He didn't like these at all. He was deep in to his thoughts when Cameron knocked and walked in

"Wilson"

"Cameron, I er don't have long what can I do for you?"

"I just wondered if you noticed Houses' behaviour?"

"How do you mean?" Wilson said picking up the 12 year olds notes

"Well he seems distracted"

"Yes. Let's walk. I have noticed it, but sadly I have now to go tell a patient a child that they have a death sentence."

"No problem sorry"

"Don't be sorry Cameron; I will need a drink later so I will catch you in the bar?"

Cameron nodded; she decided to see what Cuddy was up to

House was now in his office asleep. Sleep was rare for him these days, he had decided to sedate himself. This was the only way his leg was going to stop bothering him. It was a mild sedation and so he left a note on his desk just in case anyone walked and thought he was dead. He laughed as he wrote it, he pictured Cameron and Cuddy both trying to save him.

Heaven

The sedation then kicked in, he had gotten a pillow and blanket and to sleep he went.

Wilson had told the parents. He could still hear the screams of the 12 year old ringing his ear. Thus so not hearing Cuddy at the first calling

"Wilson?"

Wilson was wondering if he had just heard his name or was it the screaming?

"WILSON" Cuddy shouted

"Sorry Cuddy"

"you okay?"

"No not really, how are you?"

"You see House?"

"No you could try his office? Or the vikadin cabinet."

She smiled, then patted Wilson on the back, she had read the title of the notes he was holding

"Thanks. Go home"

Wilson smiled and decided to go find Cameron and see if she would still go have a drink with him.

Cuddy went to his office, once she had checked in on the drugs area. She saw him lying on the floor.

"House?" she said trying not to panic

She caught sight of the note and laughed

She went to a nurses point just along the corridor and got some wake up juice

"House" she whispered kneeling down

He looked so cute asleep, he looked happy, but she knew that was drug induced. Wondering if she could make him happy?

She injected him with the wake up juice

He moved.  
"What?" he said

"House" will you please wake up  
"AGHHHH"

Cuddy had by this time stood up and was stood in front of his desk

"House what is the matter"

House was led screaming in pain. He was holding his leg

"Its my leg"

"Okay calm down" Cuddy said

Foreman walked in  
"Quick get some help"

Foreman rushed out and got a trolley

House was rushed to A&E

Blood dripping from his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

---- Thanks for all the reviews... hope you like.... -------

"House, will you please stop screaming" Cuddy was saying whilst trying to fathom out what the hell had been going on. She decided as he was in severe pain she would hold his hand.

Silence. House at that moment stopped.

"Hey" she said as they were walking towards the awaiting emergency doctors

Then for the first time, Cuddy saw House was crying, at first she thought it was the pain had simply been so unbearable that it had pushed him over the edge. But no, this was true, as she felt Cameron's hand on her shoulder.

"He is crying" Cuddy said to her as they both stepped back whilst the doctors looked after House

"I know, I have never seen him like that" Cameron replied.

Foreman was agitated he couldn't let the other doctors look after House. So he marched right in taking over.

They cut open Houses jeans, they noticed a big deep cut on his leg.

Foreman tended to it. House moaned.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt"

Foreman waited for House to say a sarcastic remark, again silence. Instead House simply sat there holding on to the bed so hard that his hand got cramp.  
"Look we can stitch this up" Foreman told him.  
Wilson then suddenly arrived outside

"What the hell is going on? Why did a nurse come in and tell me that House was dying?"

Cuddy was too busy watching House to even notice Wilson.

Cameron was about to speak and tell Wilson what the hell had been going on when Foreman walked out

"How is he?" Cuddy whispered

"He is fine, he has a bad cut. Please will someone take him home?"

"I will" Cuddy replied and proceeded to walk in to the cubical

"Foreman?" Wilson asked

They walked over to the coffee machine, where Foreman told Wilson what had been going on

"Well firstly he was screaming" Foreman said

"Like a child"

"kind of, but this was as though he was in so much pain that even the vicodin wasn't taking the edge off"

Wilson was now worried about his friend

"The cut, Christ knows how he did that one, it so deep. But easily stitched up and bandaged"

"Okay, but there is something else isn't there?"

Foreman nodded, whilst paying for his coffee

"You think he has stopped the vicodin and self harming?"

"No, he ignored me when I apologised for hurting him, and then there was the crying."

This left Wilson speechless, he couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen his friend like this.

He decided to go and see how House was doing.

Cuddy was sat next to him in the cubical

"It still hurts" House whispered to Cuddy  
"I know, but don't you worry the pain will go I promise" she said kissing his hand

Wilson stood in the doorway, not overly surprised by the kiss, but he saw how red Houses eyes looked.

"Hey" Wilson looked

House waved and Cuddy walked up to Wilson

"How is he doing?"

"I think I am going to have a long night in store"

"Okay, I am on call all night tonight. So if he does anything weird call my office"

Cuddy thanked Wilson and went back to the bedside of House.

Cameron popped in a while later after doing Houses Clinic duty. She smiled and went back home to a grumpy Chase.

House didn't say much to anyone except Cuddy but even that was minimal.

House smiled when she helped in to the wheelchair. She was taking him home, Foreman had now properly discharged him and off they went.

In the car, House was a bit livelier

"I like the outdoors" he said

Cuddy smiled

"Good, House"

"You can call me Greg" he said whilst trying to be subtle he put his hand on her leg

Cuddy despite knowing this wasn't quite the House she knew she let him keep it there. He looked calm, content.

They passed the police station

"STOP" House shouted

"Why?" Cuddy pulled in suddenly to the car park

"I got to go talk to them"

House tried to get out of the car but couldn't his leg was hurting still. So instead he motioned over to an officer

"Yes" he said

"Read this" House replied handing him the letter

"It is a death threat sir,"

"I know what it is officer, but please look here are my mothers details, she got that the other day please investigate?" House had used the word please.

Cuddy was shocked, she had gotten out of the car and explained who they both were and why House couldn't get out of the car.

"Sure why not" the officer said now recognising the Dr. For he was the patient who had been diagnosed with the STD.  
House though didn't recognise him

Cuddy then resumed the journey home.

House had gone back to being quiet.

"Wasn't that officer in the hospital earlier?" Cuddy said

"I don't know"

Cuddy was worried, she had heard there was an officer, and she had noticed the officer's tag still on his wrist. It had Dr House written on it as the Dr Attending.

She wondered what was clouding Houses mind, maybe it was the pain. Maybe he was losing his edge.

They soon arrived at Cuddy's; she somehow helped in to the House and sat him on the sofa.

House smiled.

Cuddy made some iced tea, for it was a hot day and it had been hard work today.

Cuddy brought the tea in to her lounge, House had managed to grab a photo album from the nearby bookcase.

"Nosey" she said

He smiled

"Greg.."

He chuckled as he saw what to him were amazing wonderful pictures.

To her they were nice, but embarrassing.

"Okay Greg that's enough let me check your dressing"

House put the photo album back

"Don't stretch like that" Cuddy said to him sternly

Again House just looked at her. He sipped his ice tea then said

"Come closer"

Cuddy did as she was asked, she wasn't sure why but she felt something for him all of a sudden,

He put his arm round her and whispered in her ear

"I like you"

Cuddy smiled and replied "I like you too"

They kissed on the lips and then went back to sitting separately on the sofa sipping their iced tea.

Wilson was enjoying some peace and quiet in the office when all of a sudden his phone went

"Dr Wilson" he said wondering if it was Cuddy

"Wilson, its Cameron" she said in a very worried voice

"what's the matter? Cameron" Wilson asked

"Its Chase he is really sick.. We are in the ambulance but I don't know I think we need House"

A few minutes later Cameron and Chase arrived via the ambulance Cameron was shaking with fear

"You called House?" she asked Wilson

"No not yet"

Cameron watched as the paramedics worked on Chase

They then put him in a clean room.

Cameron screamed

"He has a virus, but we don't know what" said the doctor in charge

Cameron was rushed away to get showered  
Wilson stood there in shock

He shouted to the nurses on the front desk

"Close this hospital down except to Dr House"

The nurse nodded. Wilson didn't want this place to go down with some deadly virus

He then phoned Cuddy

House and Cuddy were now sat passionately kissing on the sofa.

When the phone rang

"leave it" House said

"I cant"

She picked it up  
"Lisa Cuddy speaking"

"Lisa its me, Wilson, we have had to close the hospital"

"What's going on Wilson"

House grabbed the phone

"Look what are you doing to me now, I was getting some very specialist care here" he said smiling lovingly to Cuddy

"Sorry House she will have to wait, Chase has a virus and we are all stuck in here, but we don't know what it is"

They soon left to go to the hospital. Cuddy was even tempted to speed down the road but House stopped her

"Sorry too much pain in my leg don't need any more pain"

Cuddy wondered if he was still of sound mind.

She wasn't she was still on cloud nine

Wilson got them in to the hospital. House limped whilst still in agony over to a motorised wheel chair

"This is not the time House" Wilson said

"I know, that is why I have power"

He zoomed along as fast as he could towards the clean room

He read Chases charts and saw the list of his symptoms

"Hmm, sick, pain, stomach cramps" He said to himself

He then felt the stomach cramps in his own body and the surging pain…..


	4. Chapter 4

--- Here is chapter 4 ----

He could see Cuddy and Wilson talking outside the clean rooms. The pain was shooting everywhere.

But then he saw everything in slow motion he could see Chase moving his bed, but it was slow as he turned each way in agony.

House put his hand on the door and shouted "CHASE"

Chase stopped and calmed down, he then saw him break out in an instant fever.

House then blacked out for a while.

"Do you think he can work this one out?" asked Cuddy to Wilson

"Sure he can he is House" Wilson reassured Cuddy

But he wondered he looked down at the corridor where House was still sitting in his motorised wheel chair.

Wilson thought for a second that House was in trouble. He then saw House move his chair in to the other clean room

"What is he doing?" Wilson asked Cuddy

"What?" Cuddy asked wondering what House was up to now.

"HOUSE" she screamed, as she saw House moving on to the hospital bed

She ran through the doors to him.

"House let me in" the door was locked

He turned round on the bed  
"I can't" he replied

"What?"

"I have the same virus"

She saw the sweat pouring down his head. She watched in agony as she saw him double over with the stomach cramps.

"House"

"Just get me Cameron, Wilson and get some chairs and make yourselves comfortable outside my room"

"WHAT?" Cuddy screamed

"Just do it please" House asked, pressing his face on the window. He wanted to kiss her again he wanted to make her happy but he was dying he knew it.

He watched her run back up the corridor.

He had in his pocket a black marker pen. He wrote all his symptoms on the window

"Hmm what else" he wondered

**Stomach Cramps, Fever, Sickness, Cut on leg. **That he marked that only he had it.

Chase meanwhile was lucid for a bit. He saw House writing

"What is going on?"

"I have the virus too Chase"

"Do you know what it is?"

House did feel like making a sarcastic remark

"Just strip"

"What I can't I'm cold" Chase replied, thinking that House was even more madder than usual

"Okay, Cold" he wrote then he said "Did you meet anyone today?"

"Ummm"

"Think quickly"

"A police officer"

"Where?"

"On the way here, he grabbed my hand when I was taken out of the ambulance"

House pondered what Chase had told him. By this time Cameron Cuddy Wilson and some chairs had arrived outside Houses cubical.

Chase then broke out again in a sever sweat again

"Cameron what happened when Chase met Mr policeman?"

"He said he opened the door and that's when he got sick"

"hmm confusion"

"House what we are doing here"

"Wilson you are now my team"

House wrote confusion on the window as Chase knew he had met the policeman just where he got confused over.

"Cuddy my dear please can you go get the security tape that you have in your office of my office"

"When the hell did you notice that?"

House smiled

"Please"

"Oh my, he is sick he saying please" Wilson said

"Shut up Wilson I happen to love Cuddy"

Cuddy was already walking down the corridor when he said that but she heard she smiled.

House then doubled up in pain and started puking up blood.

Cameron moved towards the door

"It's locked" she said

"House open the door"

House wiped the blood away from his mouth and then said

"Look only I and Chase are sick, I can't have you all sick"

Cameron smiled then saw Chase doing the same. He was having trouble breath as well.

"Where is Cuddy?" asked House pacing round the room

"House" Wilson said

"What?" House said angrily

"Your leg"

"What about it"

Then he noticed that the pain was gone. He then fell to the ground

Wilson stood up in shock.

"I can't feel my legs"

House was still sitting there when Cuddy returned with the security tape. House crawled over to the door and let it open slightly

"What's wrong?" asked Cuddy starting to feel like she was losing the best thing since slice bread.

"My legs are dead"

She wasn't sure how to reply to this

No-one had noticed that Cameron had fallen asleep until Chase who then perked up

"CAMERON"

"wake her up" shouted House

Wilson began to shake her, but there was no response. He called the nurses in and she was whisked off to the emergency.

"House what is going on?" asked Cuddy who was now unable to keep her emotions in check

"Don't cry please cuddy I found the answer"

House had watched the security tape through the window Cuddy had got the portable TV down.

"We need that police officer"

The frame frozen on the police officer who they had met he was the one with the STD and the one they had given a letter from Houses mum.

"House what the hell do we do now?"

"Just get me this and then you and I need to trap that guy"


	5. Chapter 5

House's arms felt tired, even though he wasn't doing anything, except sitting on the floor of the clean room. In general he was feeling uncomfortable. Cuddy had sent the security guards to see if this officer was around the hospital. House worried about his mum, had he got to her?

Meanwhile, Cameron was being made stable and was sent up to a clean room. She was sound asleep this was a new symptom House thought, but he didn't have the strength in his arms to lift the pen let alone write. He had to rely on his brain.

Chase was now resting, House began to doubt his ability he knew the culprit but couldn't understand why he hadn't figured what was wrong with everybody

"WILSON" he shouted

"I am here" Wilson replied who was now back outside House's room

Silence

"How are you feeling?" Wilson feeling that the silence was scary let alone awkward

"Tired" House replied

"Okay, have you figured anything out?"

"Nope not yet, doubt if I will"  
"HOUSE" Wilson shouted

House turned, he could feel tears running down

"Just stop it"

"why"

"Because doubting yourself gets you nowhere"

"yeah but I have just lost the woman I love, I cant feel my legs and my arms wont move"

"House, you haven't lost her"

House starred at the symptoms, he felt like shit he wanted to be back on that sofa hugging her

"House?" Wilson asked wondering if this love for Cuddy was real by House or it was the virus?

"Okay Okay, Come in"

"What?" Asked Wilson wondering if he should put himself in potential mortal danger

"Its not airborne"

Wilson rushed in as House had managed to stretch to the door lock

"Get me up please" House asked, he knew he had a good mate in Wilson.

Wilson didn't hesitate and helped him get on to the bed.

"So what is it?"

Cuddy rushed in

"Have you got him?" asked House

"Yeah he was doing a patrol nearby" Cuddy said who was now worried about House

"House, you were about to tell us what it is?" Wilson said

"Get some anti venom, ask him what pet snake he has" House said before his eyes go blurry

Wilson ran out and down the corridor. He found the security guards office; they were heavily guarding this potential killer.

Wilson stormed in to the room

"Who the hell are you?" asked the police officer

"What snake is it?"

"Oh the clever doctor House has finally worked it out"

The officer just sat there and laughed. Wilson felt angry he wasn't about to lose his friend and colleagues.

He went round and punched him

"How dare you. You will tell me or I will ensure something painful comes your way" Wilson said angrily

The officer was taken a back

"Here in my bag is the antidote"

Wilson opened the bag and found vials of the antidote

"Oh by the way" shouted the officer as Wilson left the room

"What" Wilson replied wondering what crap the guy was saying now?

"Tell House his mum real pretty"

Wilson felt his heart sink. He ran up the corridors and in to the atrium, he saw Foreman trying to get in

"Let him in" Wilson shouted to the guard

"What the hell is happening?" said Foreman

"No time to explain, take this to House's mother, she potentially is in danger. She is staying at his aunts," Wilson scribbled down her address, he knew where she was as House had made sure he knew. They often went round for tea.

Meanwhile House had blacked out and Cuddy was hooking him up to a heart monitor and drip.

House was back in his office and saw him lying on the floor asleep, just after he had put the sedation in

He turned as he saw the police officer come in

The guy knelt down and poked House on the leg, he didn't move

"Why didn't I move?" he thought

He then saw the officer get out a scalpel and cut his leg and drip the venom on his leg

"Well House time to face your music" the officer said

"Who was he to him?" House didn't know.

House suddenly sat up in the hospital bed

"House its okay" Cuddy said

He led back down, he was tired. He could feel his leg again. He smiled.

"That's my man" Cuddy said holding his hand

He then fell asleep.

Cuddy ensured that Chase was okay, but Wilson came in

"Cameron isn't waking up" Wilson said

"We were too late?" Chase said, Cuddy was stunned

"I don't think so; I think she had something different" Wilson replied hoping that maybe all would be well soon.

They all looked back in to Houses room, he was still sound asleep.

Foreman then rushed in, "His mum is making a full recovery"

They all starred at him looking glum and a little relived at some good news. Wilson was glad Houses Aunt was okay.

"Its Cameron" said Wilson  
"What?" Foreman enquired

"She isn't waking up" Wilson said

"Where the hell is House when you need him?" he asked

"Asleep" Cuddy said

They all wondered if they could figure it out or whether House would wake up in time.

They again turned to look in Houses room.

This time it was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all reviews... Hope you like this one.....

* * *

"HOUSE" Cuddy shouted

"where the hell has he gone now?" asked Wilson wondering what the hell his friend was doing.

Foreman had run to Cameron's room and found no trace of House but he saw bloody footprints

"Guys" he shouted

Wilson and Cuddy ran in after checking some of the store rooms along the corridor. Foreman pointed to the bloody footprints

Cuddy stood back in horror, she wondered why House would have bloody footprints

"Okay so he is walking, he cant of got very far" Wilson said quite calmly

They followed the footprints to the lift

"Come on" Foreman said whilst running on the spot, he was scared he didn't like any of this

The lift opened and there inside was the body of the police officer who had put the venom in to House and Chase.

Cuddy screamed at the sight

"Oh good lord" Wilson said

The other lift also came down Wilson noticed the bloody handprint

"Lets follow this one" he said pulling Cuddy with him

"I'll sort this body out" Foreman trying not to think about anything at this point

"Christ what has he done Wilson" Cuddy said trying not to cry or break down

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this" he replied

They checked each level then after all the nurses saying that they had seen the lift go up to the top they realised House maybe on top of the hospital

"HOUSE" Wilson shouted

"over here" said a whispery voice

"You hear that" Cuddy said

"umm kind of" Wilson replied

Then Cuddy noticed the bloody footprints

She ran over to them and found House with a knife in his stomach

"Help me" then he blacked out

Wilson rushed to get a trolley and notify surgery that they had a stabbing victim to deal with. When they saw it was House they were all in shock.

Cuddy sat outside the theatre whilst they worked on House

"I just can't believe it" Wilson said striding down the corridor with coffee

Cuddy sat quietly

"Sorry I just cant believe that those Dr's who actually hate House have called in those who were sound asleep"

"I know" Cuddy replied taking her coffee from Wilson

Cuddy sipped her coffee as Wilson paced again up and down the corridor

Foreman ran in

"How is he doing?"

"We don't know anything yet" Wilson replied

"What about the body?" asked Cuddy

"He was truly dead, he was hit with a blunt instrument"

"Bloody hell" Wilson said

Cuddy decided not to say a word. She couldn't believe that House was capable of murdering someone unless it was self defence

They had now all three been sat there another hour when the surgeon came out

"He is stable"

They all gave a sigh of relief

"When can I see him" asked Cuddy

"In a few minutes, he wont be awake yet"

Cuddy left Wilson and Foreman with instructions to go home

"What about Cameron" Foreman asked

"I will call you if anything changes" she replied sternly

Wilson decided that he was too tired to argue and went home

Cuddy waited patiently at the recovery area but when they brought him up he was not waking up yet. She decided that the doctors needed space so she went and changed in to a t-shirt and joggers so that she was more comfortable.

When she got down he was already asking for her

"Cuddy"

"House please calm down" said the nurse

"No I want Cuddy"

"I'm here"

Cuddy smiled as now he was awake

The nurse left them

"Do you remember what happened?"

House nodded

"House did he attack you?"

"yeah" he replied

But Cuddy could read him like a book she knew he was holding something back

He too could tell she knew and decided to break the silence

"So if I don't turn out to be a murderer will you marry me?"

Cuddy was slightly shocked

"Maybe, why don't you tell me what happened" she said it sternly as she wasn't sure what state House was in, did he mean it?

"Oh okay mum!" he said in a humph

He took a deep breath

"Look I heard you all talking about Cameron, I knew she wasn't waking up, so I decided to go and see her and try figure it out"

"Did you?" asked Cuddy in surprise

"Then that stupid guy came in and tried to kill Cameron, so I stopped him by hitting him, but he lashed back at me and well then whilst I was out cold he took me in to the lift"

"But the bloody footprints?"

"He cut his bare feet on the glass I chucked at him"

Cuddy nodded and let him continue

"Sure he thought I was out cold, but I wasn't and I had my cane so in the lift we had a fight"

House took another pause his stitches were starting to hurt

He grabbed Cuddy's hand it helped with the pain

"When we got the top floor he had stabbed me, but I then battered him with the cane and left him in the lift"

Cuddy smiled

"Okay" she said kissing his hand

She then let go and left him to sleep

"Hey what about our deal" he shouted

"House look you need to sleep"

His blue eyes looked up in to hers  
"Okay, but I want a better proposal than that" He then closed his eyes and felt her goodnight kiss on his head.

As Cuddy drew the cubical curtains across; she noticed a piece of paper on the floor by his bed

She picked it up and it told her what to give Cameron

She smiled as she could tell it was House's scribbled writing

She went down to Cameron's room and gave her some antibiotics

House woke in the middle of the early morning in the cold sweat. He decided to ring Wilson who even though was pleased to hear his friend wasn't impressed by the time

"It's 4 in the morning"

"Yeah"

"What the hell is going on"

"Well I need you to do something"

"Oh I see you cured Cameron" Wilson said deciding to congratulate House on this

Then the phone went dead, House had hung up

"Fine" Wilson said putting the phone back on its stand

then rolling over back to sleep, suddenly finding someone starring at him through the window

House meanwhile got slowly out of bed but the nurse stopped him

"Don't even think about it"  
"Fine, well get me Cuddy now"  
"Don't you start that again" she said firmly

"Look Cameron is in danger, so please either get me a wheelchair one of those fast ones or get Cuddy"

The nurse stormed off and rang Cuddy

She had slept in her office, she ran up to the cubical

"House"

"What did you give Cameron?"  
"The antibiotics that you wrote down" she showed him the piece of paper

"Get me down there now"

Cuddy got him in the wheelchair and they went as fast as they could down to Cameron's room.  
When they got there the crash team were working on her

Back at Wilson's he had been tied up

"Who the hell are you?"  
"I am Houses worst nightmare"

Wilson was scared, he felt like he was in another world

The guy then put a black hood over Wilson and Wilson then felt a puncture wound on the arm

"What the hell?" he said and soon he too went out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

House Chapter 7

Wilson could feel he was in the cold, what he didn't realise that time was ticking to save his life.

Meanwhile House was resting and wondering why he had let the now dead Police Officer stab him, hmm this made him feel uncomfortable.

"Cameron is out of the woods" Cuddy said as she walked in to Houses cubical

"Good" House replied

He was sat up in his bed, he smiled at Cuddy as she leaned over and kissed him. He did truly think that one day he might do a proper proposal. But today he wondered what had happened to Cameron.

"What are you thinking about?" Cuddy asked him sitting next to him on his bed

"I think Cameron was being blackmailed"

"House, don't be silly Cameron would of told someone"

"Hmm maybe, Chase did say she had been quiet"  
"Look House, for some reason that whacko guy you managed to kill wanted to kill you and your old team"

"Cameron has a brother"

"Really House, look Cameron is now out of the woods she is opening her eyes and everything its fine we sorted it"

"Where's Wilson"

"Home in bed asleep"

"Ring him"

"House.."

"Look I need someone who doesn't keep turning me on every time they talk"

Cuddy smiled

"Okay I will go ring Wilson"

She looked at her watch

"Anyway he should be in work soon"

"Fine but don't tell him that he doesn't turn me on!" House said as she walked out

Meanwhile Wilson was lying on his back in the rain. He was getting cold and wet and didn't realise why this person was doing this too him, but then he heard voices

"I don't know what is happening today" said a deep sounding guy

"Yeah it's a tough one, but I need to check on Cameron" the other guy said

Chase? Foreman? Wilson thought to himself how could he hear them or was his mind playing tricks

Wilson then felt his body being dragged again this time over something harder. Then he heard the sound of a shovel digging some ground.

"House" Cuddy said nudging him to wake up

"Hey" he said smiling

"Wilson didn't turn up for work and he is not answering his phone"  
"What" House sat up startled

"House, I have sent the police over to his apartment and they are checking him, please calm down"

"How's Dr Cameron doing?"  
"She is still fine"

"Is she talking?"  
"I don't know why?"  
"Well I need to go talk to her"

"House, please I don't think she has anything to do with this.."

"Hmm well I want to go talk to her anyway"

He climbed out of bed and slowly walked down the corridor his leg was hurting but his mind was racing

"House" Cameron whispered as he entered the room

"Hi" he said picking up her chart

"What happened to you?"

"I got stabbed, Are you being blackmailed?"  
"Oh my you got stabbed?"  
"Look don't worry I am now fixed you don't need to fix me, are you being blackmailed?"  
"No I am not"  
"Hmm your brother got out of prison lately"  
"How the hell….yes he did"

"Look like him?" he showed her a picture of the police officer

"No that's not him but"  
"No but you do recognise him?"

"Yeah he was a cell mate"

"Why has your brother come to a hospital"  
"He was sick in prison maybe he got his mate to sort something"  
Cameron then crashed the machines bleeping. The nurses ran in and pulled House out of the room.

Cuddy was standing there looking shocked at what had just happened. She gave House one of her looks

"She has a brother who got sick"

"HOUSE!"

House ignored her and went up to his office to find an old file.

"House, don't ignore please" Cuddy said following him in to his office

"I'm not I am trying to think where I put an old file"

"You never file anything, shall I ring Chase?"  
"No this is a special file"

"A special file?"  
House put his cane down on the floor; he knelt beside his desk the pain from his stitches throbbed as he bent under his desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Cuddy

"Found it" House said

He slowly got up blood peeking from his gown

"House, please sit down I think you ripped your stitches"

He did as he was told he was happy he had found his file.

Whilst Cuddy tended to his wounds he read the file.

It contained the picture of Cameron's brother

"Boy aged 13 admitted with pains in bones and other areas" House said out loud

"That's not unusual" Cuddy said whilst cleaning the blood that was seeping out of his stitches

"No, its not, turned out that he was referred to Dr Wilson"

"Why? Surely it was growing pains"

"Hmm then there is no more"

"What it doesn't say what Wilson did?"  
"Nope"

"Okay I finished, at least let me push you around"

"Okay Mr's House I will"  
"House, I haven't agreed yet"

House smiled in a hopeful way that she would agree soon

"Don't smile at me like that, you haven't properly proposed yet"

Back in the hospital grounds, two people were seen digging up a whole in the ground they were being watched by Foreman

"Hmm what are they doing?" he asked himself

Chase appeared beside him

"I heard they found another stash of House's vicodin tablets"  
Foreman jumped

"Hey you made be jump there, what are you doing out of bed?"  
"They released me, these antibiotics worked"  
"Okay" Foreman's attentions turned to Chase and catching up with him. He didn't notice a body bag being tipped in to the whole and the dirt being slowly put on top.

House was put in to his wheelchair once he had finished winding up Cuddy about marrying him.

"So where too?" Cuddy said as she propped opened his office door

"Wilson's office, we need to find out what happened to Cameron's brother"  
"Wont Cameron know what happened to her own brother?"  
" I can't ask her, that would put her under stress and therefore that would be irresponsible"

They went in to Wilson's office and started looking at all his files.

After a few minutes of nearly emptying Wilson's filing cabinets they found nothing

"Hey Cuddy" House suddenly said

"Yes" she said walking over to Wilson's desk where House was now sat behind

"I would bend down but cus you put the dressings on so lovingly I don't want to mess them up"

He motioned with his hands asking her to get under Wilson's desk and see if he too had a secret file system

"Fine"

She bent down and found a file.

She gave the file to House who quickly read it

He then had a look of horror on his face

"What have you found" Cuddy said trying to get the file out of House's hand

"Wilson messed up..."

Wilson's phone rang

"Wilson's office" said House trying not to sound polite

"He is dying you have ten minutes to find him"

"Who are you?"  
The line went dead

"We need security to search the grounds"

Cuddy picked up the phone and got security to search the grounds

"Ten minutes" House said who was now back in his hospital bed

"CUDDY" he shouted

"Stop shouting" said the nurse who was giving him a check up

"Why am I strapped to this bed?"

"You blacked out again and wouldn't shut up about going to find Wilson"

"Have they found him?"  
"Yes"

"Where?"

"We found him being buried alive in the rose bed" Foreman said as he walked in to check in on House

"Really?" House said not sure how real that actually sounded

"Yes really House, now please get some sleep"  
"That's cool" House replied thinking that his best friend was now a super hero having survived that

"He did survive?" asked House suddenly realising he hadn't asked this important question

Foreman sighed and said "Yes, he is now recovering"

House then went back to sleep, he wanted to see his friend but he knew that his body would give up on him

The next day Cuddy (who had stayed with House all night) had woken early and made sure she looked fresh.

"Hey" she said as she brought him his breakfast

"Wilson?"  
"He is fine, he cant remember what happened"  
"We need to find out who did it"  
"House that is no longer an issue"

Cuddy looked serious

"Don't tell me Thirteen did it, I knew she was trouble"  
"No it was Cameron's brother, but there was a fight"  
"Why do I miss all the cool stuff?"  
"Cameron's in bad shape, he tried to kill her again"  
"Where is that bastard"

"He is dead"

House smiled but something was telling him that this wasn't right ……


	8. Chapter 8

House Chapter 8

House slept like a baby that night, or that is he thought he had. He then suddenly woke up screaming

Someone was standing in front of him having cut his leg

"What the hell?" House said

"Don't worry it wont hurt" said the man

House leaned under his desk and pulled his gun

Cuddy was at the door

"HOUSE" she shouted

Two shots

One from Houses gun the other from what House realised was the police officer

"HOUSE" again Cuddy shouted

He was lying there, he had been shot again.

This time he already knew what was happening

Cuddy looked at the now dead police officer who had been shot in the head, she wondered what was going on. She didn't realise House carried a gun.

She called a nurse and knelt down by House

"Hey" he said smiling that she was there to comfort him

Cuddy was helping the nurse's work on him.

On the trolley House managed to say to Cuddy

"Snake Venom" before crashing out again.

Cuddy was slightly perplexed by this, but when the security guards searched the Police Officers body they found vials of Snake Venom and antidote

Wilson rushed in to the emergency room when he saw House being given CPR on the trolley

"How is he doing?" he asked of Cameron

"He is going in to surgery now" She said. That's all she said she couldn't hold it together as it was.

The next day House was awake in the recovery ward, Cuddy who had managed to somehow get a good nights sleep walked in and gave him the newspaper

"You have physic powers"  
He smiled as he read the newspaper the headline

ATTEMPTED MURDER OF DR GREG HOUSE

James Cameron, brother of ER staff Alison Cameron walked in to the Hospital yesterday what seems to be an attempt to kill Dr Gregory House

"How did you know?" Cuddy asked as she saw his face beaming

"Now you know the rules, magicians never give their secrets away" he said as he laid the newspaper down and started eating his breakfast

"Fine, House" she said sitting on his bed

"Don't you have some meeting to go to?" he asked hoping she wouldn't

"No I have the day off"

House smiled even more

"Why are you smiling?"  
"Apparently I am not allowed to be left alone tonight"

Cuddy looked at him

"Well that's okay then I will ensure you are not"

Wilson walked in just to see what the hell had been going on

"I'm fine" House said as soon as Wilson appeared through the door

"That's good"  
"Hey I am sleeping over at Cuddy's tonight, wanna come?"  
Cuddy looked at him

"No sleepovers yet mr"

"Don't worry Cuddy I wouldn't be so childish I have a very comfortable bed at home"

"Why did you get the diagnosis of a young man aged 13 wrong?" House suddenly asked

Cuddy looked shocked

"How the hell did you know?" Wilson said

"Well?"

"He was disappointed"

House gave him a strange look

"Okay, I give up. You tell me why I messed that one?"  
"No really please"

"okay, well he seemed just to have growing pains and it turned out to be a very painful condition. When the cancer treatment didn't work it he went mad, asylum I last heard, so I felt bad for not spotting it wasn't cancer"  
"Try prison instead of Asylum" House said chucking Wilson the paper

"He was the one who tried to kill you?"

"Yeah but he was going to bury you alive"

"Really House" Cuddy said wondering what game House was now playing

Wilson smiled and thanked House for killing this guy; he knew it was true as the letter from House's mum had said that he would have buried someone.

"Mum I can go home yet?" House asked

"No, you have to wait until the big clever doctors have made you all better"

Cuddy was now closer to him, he smiled as he remembered proposing to her in his head.

He kissed her.

She smiled.

She kissed him back.

Cuddy made her bed up, as House still wasn't a hundred percent. It would take a while for him to get back in his feet.

Cuddy went back to work the next day, leaving House fully sedated as he was in too much pain.

Taub made sure he kept an eye on House on Cuddy's order.

Meanwhile Wilson met up with Cuddy for mid morning coffee

"Taub is looking after him"

"Good, you two seem to be very close"

"Well I will look after him, I just can't believe he had a gun in his office" she said avoiding the real question, she loved House but she wasn't ready to admit that yet.  
"I know, well you know House he is full of surprises"  
Cuddy smiled, he was she thought

"His mum will visit later, I went and saw her"  
"That's good" Cuddy replied drinking her coffee

"He received a letter from her telling him about the burying of someone"

"really, I did wonder but how he figure it was you?" Cuddy said looking shocked

"I have no idea, only Houses mind can give you that answer"

Taub suddenly ran in to the restaurant

"Cuddy" he shouted

She waved her hand

"It's House"

They ran in to the emergency room where he was being hooked up by Chase and Foreman

"What the hell has happened?"

Cameron appeared from the corner and took Cuddy and Wilson in to the relatives room

"Cameron" Cuddy said fairly sternly

Wilson held Cuddy's hand he could see this was bad news

"I'm sorry Cuddy, but he has slipped in to a coma and we don't know why yet"

Cuddy felt herself slip down to the seats

Wilson thanked Cameron and sat next to Cuddy he didn't know what to say or do

Cuddy sat there for what seemed like hours but it had been only ten mins

She went out of the room and asked Foreman to take some of her meetings or cancel them

She sat next to House with his monitor bleeping away it gave her some comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

House Chapter 9

House had now been in the coma for a week, the team his old and new had managed to figure out that it had been chemically induced. They had simply decided not to get him out of it until they were a hundred percent that nothing else was wrong with him.

Cuddy had been there everyday and was watching patiently whilst the team ensured that everything was okay.

In Houses head though that was a different matter

"WILSON" he was shouting as now he was in his office

"Yes" Wilson said marching in to Houses office

"I'm bored"

"Oh really"

"Come play with me?"

"Sorry House I seem to have let my toys at home"

"Boo" he replied sulking on his chair

Wilson walked back out of the office and went to see Cuddy

"Why don't you just marry him" said Wilson again marching in to the office

Cuddy stood there shocked

"Wilson" she said stunned at this statement

"I'm sorry he is just bored"

"Well I don't think that has anything to do with our relationship"

Wilson paced around her office

"Wilson, do you want me to go see him?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I have patients coming in today who have the worst news; I don't need him shouting for me"

She politely smiled and followed him back to Houses office

House was writing some words up on the board when they walked in

"Hey mum, bro" House said sarcastically

"Is that a new case?" Cuddy asked as she read the bored

**Hallucinations, Coma, Cant feel legs**

"No, this is what I feel like because I'm bored"

"Okay" Cuddy said looking worried

"Well you haven't had the coma yet have you?"

"no but it's the medical term for boredom, the others I'm not sure what the hell is going on"

Cuddy smiled

"Well look if you don't have any cases why don't we have the afternoon off?"  
House smiled

"Seriously?"

"Yes come on get your things"

House rushed to get his bag and his cane except he wasn't using it

Cuddy decided that it was worth taking him out, the teams were all on ER and Surgical rotations so she knew the hospital wouldn't fall to bits without her

They got in to the car and she drove not telling House where they were going. When they stopped House saw a big mansion

"Wow" he said

Then he turned to her and said  
"You read my stuff didn't you?"  
"Awww come on House the leaflet was stuck on the fridge what was I meant to do close my eyes every time I wanted food?"

He reached in to his pocket and found a box. He knew what he was up too.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"well you know its where I want to get married to"

They got out of the car and walked along the path, House was looking for a suitable place to stop when he tripped over a stone on the path.

His mind blurred the images, his heart began thumping

"Looks like he is waking up" Taub said preparing the crash cart as he thought House was about to have a heart attack

Foreman grabbing the tubes, so that House wouldn't do any damage to himself.

House woke up

He couldn't speak even when Foreman took the tubes out.

He couldn't feel any pain, but his face showed he was struggling

Cuddy rushed in

"HOUSE"

She said grabbing his hand, he smiled but he couldn't say anything

Cuddy looked to Taub and Foreman who were reading his stats

"We don't know why he can't talk." Foreman said looking extremely concerned

"Time for a team differential" Taub said

"Go" Cuddy said looking at Foreman who was looking at House like he needed his expertise

"I'll go and get Cameron and Chase, that will give us more understanding of House" said Taub Foreman decided Wilson was going to be needed. Anyone who understood or thought they understood Houses mind was in that room, accept Cuddy.

Cuddy stayed with House, he kept sleeping but was trying his best to tell Cuddy something but without succeeding at all.

Meanwhile, Foreman brought in a big box of cold drinks and food for the team.

Chase looked up in shock

"Sorry I think we will be here for a long time"

Taub who was starving hungry dived in to the box of goodies

"You not been fed?" Cameron asked looking concerned that Taub's wife wasn't feeding him properly

"I forgot my lunch" he smiled as he was glad someone felt concerned. But he couldn't wait till this was over and that House was better, plus he could go home to his wife.

Foreman wrote on the board, Wilson walked in drinking coffee.

"Hmm Houses mind" he said reading it off the board

"Why don't we get his mother in?" Chase asked

Cameron wasn't sure

Taub stood in readiness to go fetch, but Wilson soon sat him back down

"No I don't think she is stable enough for this"

Cuddy then rushed in looking extremely worried…….


	10. END

House Chapter Ten – The END

Cuddy looked like she had seen a ghost when she walked in to the room

"Cuddy?" said Wilson wondering what the hell had gone wrong now

"He thinks he is dying" she said shaking like a leaf

Chase jumped up and sat her on a chair

Cameron shocked by this did wonder was he sucking up to her for a promotion? Or was this a side of Chase that was sticking around now? Hmmm she wondered.

"How do you mean?" Foreman asked sternly

"He wrote on the chalk board, three things – Hallucinations, Coma and he can't feel his legs"

"Fine" Foreman said proceeding to write them on the board

"What else did he say?" Wilson asked wondering how this led to his friend thinking he was dying.

"He then wrote he doesn't know what is wrong with him and thinks its going to kill him" Cuddy replied then bursting in to tears.

Taub couldn't bear it, he decided he would go see House and make him realise that he had to be patient with his own mind.

"Where are you going?" Foreman shouted

"To see House" Taub said

"Why?" both Foreman and Wilson asked

"We have sat around here for a too long not doing any tests, we need to test"

"Hmm that is what House would do" Wilson said thinking

"Go" Foreman said

Taub entered Houses room

"I thought you couldn't feel your legs" Taub said looking at House who was at the window

House turned and wrote on a chalk board

"I can't feel the pain"

"Okay, that's good House"

House smiled.

"Are you still feeling like you are dying?" Taub knew this was a harsh unethical question. No other patient would get that, but he knew House could handle this.  
House wrote "Yes"

"okay I am going to do some tests on you"

House scribbled on his board

"Make it quick"

Taub smiled, he knew the tests weren't going to show anything up. Maybe a slight infection, high in vicodin but nothing to tell House or the team what was wrong. He knew what was wrong, it was simple. Houses mind.

Taub did the blood tests, got House to pee in to a little bottle, did a couple of others and then House scribbled on his board

"You know what's wrong don't you"

"Yes I do House"

House smiled

"Its your mind, you know it, When you went in to that coma you went over things, something which is stopping you speak."

House nodded

"Now I am only doing the tests, so the others can feel like they are doing something for you. But I have to say House that once you are better you will be discharged and until your mind is ready you will talk"

House again smiled. Taub had done it, he had for the first time understood everything, it was unbelievable.

House scribbled on his board "Thanks"

Taub ran up the stairs to the team, they were thinking it could be a seizure; Cuddy by this time was in Houses office next door trying not to cry.

"He's worked it out"

"What?" Foreman asked

"Cool we can all go home now, should of known he would work himself out" Chase said thinking that his day had now been wasted

"Chase, shut up" Cameron said wanting to know what Taub was about to say

"He is happy"  
"Oh my lord it's finally happened" Wilson said walking in to Houses office

Cuddy looked up from the desk

"Now seriously we have a diagnosis"

"What is it?" Cuddy asked hoping it was something treatable

"Well he figured it out for himself; I am finding it incredible as to how he knew what Happy is"

"Your telling me he can't talk because he is happy"  
"Yes"

"This is stupid Wilson; no-one does get this ill when they are happy"  
Cuddy stood up

"I think he has found true happiness"  
Cuddy smiled, she wasn't sure what Wilson meant by that, but if it meant she could take House home then that was fine by her.

A while later, Wilson came back with the results, he had indeed got nothing. Cuddy who was still an emotional wreck took solace that it wasn't anything dangerous and they all knew he was a happy House

She decided to take House home when he was allowed to be discharged.

"Careful now Cuddy" Wilson said as they walked to the lift as they went back to her office

"Why?"  
"This is the House we all know and love, but only the body not the mind"  
"I know Wilson, this is definitely a new beginning." She smiled a nice deep smile that made her feel good.

Wilson wondered if her and House would now settle down and make a good go at it.

He felt for once maybe his friend wouldn't mess of it.

Wilson decided he would see him first as Cuddy wanted to go and change and reset her makeup

"Oh my here is the happy one" Wilson said

House smiled

"Cuddy will be here in a moment"

House scribbled on his board

"I love her"

"I know House" Wilson said deciding to sit on the bed

"I don't know how to be" House scribbled with his eyes starting to water

"Just be you, let these brand new emotions just flow"  
House scribbled again

"I am nervous"

Wilson smiled.

House frowned at him.

"okay sorry House, I know you are nervous"

He scribbled down on the board

"What if I cant tell her that I love her?"

"House, when you are ready your mind will heal, you will understand true love and you will speak"

Scribbling again

"I'll be bored as I cant work"

"Yes you can you can write everything on the white board….Trust me House you will be fine"

Cuddy appeared, House smiled and stretched out his hand to hold hers.

It would be a week before House was discharged, but each day House got more and more frustrated as he still couldn't speak.

………………**THE END…OR SHOULD I SAY TO BE CONTINUED…….LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY …….. HOUSES GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT. Many thanks for all the reviews, I hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
